Video games often include an element of hand eye coordination where success or failure on a given task is determined by the player's ability to recognize an objective an execute an appropriate maneuver in an allotted amount of time. For example, in a simulated skeet shooting game a player must observe a target, aim and shoot before the target disappears from view. As another example, a player in a simulated tennis game must recognize the trajectory of the opposing player's shot, determine if it will land in or out of bounds, move to the ball and time a return stroke to return the ball to the desired location of the court. In other games a player might need to avoid on coming objects, jump on moving platforms, execute operations in synchronicity with music, or perform any number of time-constrained tasks.
It has been recognized in the art that player enjoyment can be enhanced by including a game feature that allows occasional relief from the time pressures of rapidly occurring game events, thereby making it easier for the player to accomplish game maneuvers. One way of doing this is to slow game timing while allowing the player to continue to react in real time. Thus, the events of the game appear to unfold in slow motion making it easier for the player to react to the game events. This enhanced game mode can be triggered by the game randomly, in pre-determined circumstances, or the player can be given the power to invoke this game mode under whatever restrictions the game designer allows.